creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Warum man sich an Halloween verkleidet
Wisst ihr warum man sich an Halloween verkleidet? Nein? Dann lasst es mich euch erzählen. Der Brauch geht auf die alten Kelten in Irland zurück. Sie glaubten, dass am Abend vor Allerheiligen verlorene Seelen, Dämonen, Geister und andere schreckliche Wesen auf die Erde kommen. Sie verkleideten sich, um von den finsteren Kreaturen nicht als Menschen erkannt zu werden, wenn sie in der Nacht auf Allerheiligen draußen herumlaufen. Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Das habe ich erst auch nicht. Und vermutlich werdet ihr mir auch nachher nicht glauben, dennoch will ich euch ich warnen. Dieses eine Halloween ist mir in Erinnerung geblieben und hätte ich die Warnung ernster genommen, dann wäre vieles vielleicht gar nicht geschehen. Es war im Jahr 1963. Ist eine Ewigkeit, oder? Damals war ich drei Jahre alt, fast vier. Schon immer habe ich mich gerne verkleidet, am liebsten zusammen mit meinem Bruder. Er war damals sechs. Es hat mir immer großen Spaß gemacht mit ihm zu spielen. Ich habe ihn sehr gemocht. An diesem Halloween Abend waren unsere Eltern außer Haus, irgendeine Veranstaltung. Gott, ich hab vergessen, wo sie damals waren. Wir waren alleine zuhause. Nun ja, nicht ganz alleine: Unsere siebzehnjährige Schwester Judith musste uns babysitten. Ich glaube sie war ziemlich sauer. Sie verzog sich den ganzen Abend in ihr Zimmer im ersten Stock und telefonierte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie auf eine der Halloweenpartys. Diese waren unter den Jugendlichen damals sehr beliebt. Unsere Eltern und alle anderen Erwachsenen waren damals noch sehr streng. So eine Halloweenparty war zu der Zeit die Gelegenheit, um all das zu tun, was strengstens verboten war. Alkohol, Kippen, der ein oder andere Joint. Und natürlich blieb bei Horrorfilmen und dem abgedroschenen Gähn-und-Umarm-Trick auch der Sex nicht aus. Wir waren noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen. Für uns war Halloween zwar ein besonderer Abend, aber es war eher wie Karneval: Man verkleidet sich und isst Süßigkeiten. Der Traum aller Kinder. Wir spielten im Wohnzimmer als es klingelte. Schnell liefen wir lachend zur Tür. Wir öffneten, doch es waren nicht wie erwartet Kinder, sondern ein älterer Mann. Er lächelte uns freundlich an. Er sah nett aus und dennoch lag etwas Merkwürdiges in seinem Gesicht. „Guten Abend“, begrüßte er uns, „wo sind denn eure Kostüme?“ Etwas verdattert sahen wir den Mann mit großen Augen an. Mein Bruder blieb ganz still. Er war sonst jedoch sehr offen. In diesem Moment kam unsere Schwester herein. „Oh, hallo. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie den fremden Alten vor unserer Tür. „Guten Abend, ich wollte Sie um etwas Süßes bitten. Ich hatte leider nicht mehr die Zeit um einzukaufen“, entgegnete er. „Ja…natürlich“, sagte meine Schwester und verschwand in der Küche. Der Mann sah uns weiter an, beugte sich zu uns herunter. „Kinder, ihr müsst euch eure Kostüme anziehen. Man verkleidet sich an Halloween, um die bösen Wesen fernzuhalten.“ Ich sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Die Augen des Alten waren beeindruckend. Sie leuchteten fast schon. „Selbst so eine offene Tür wie diese hier“, er legte die Hand auf den hölzernen Türrahmen, „kann dem Bösen reichen, um dich zu finden und zu holen.“ Mein Blick traf meinen Bruder. Dieser starrte wie hypnotisiert in das andere Paar Augen, seinen Mund geschlossen. Ausdruckslos. Der Mann erhob sich, ohne jedoch die Süßigkeiten entgegenzunehmen und verließ unser Grundstück. Im nächsten Moment lief mein Bruder ihm hinterher, doch blieb mitten in der Einfahrt stehen. „Hütet euch und zieht euch Kostüme an, bevor es zu spät ist!“, rief der Alte, bevor er hinter der Hecke verschwand. Wenige Sekunden später drehte sich mein Bruder um und kam zurück. Sein Gesicht und sein Blick schienen noch leerer zu sein als vorher. Er sagte kein Wort, nicht einmal als unsere Schwester zurückkam und sich verwundert umsah. Es wirkte, als hätte der Alte oder irgendetwas anderes von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Emotionslos starrte er Löcher in die Luft, sogar als wir wieder anfingen zu spielen. Dann war es endlich soweit: Wir durften auch von Haus zu Haus ziehen und nach Süßigkeiten fragen. Ich hatte ein kleines Feenkostüm. Mein Bruder hatte ein buntes Clownskostüm aus Satin. Nicht besonders gruselig, oder? Ich komme aus einer kleinen Stadt in Illinois. Hier verkleidete man sich in den sechziger und siebziger Jahren nicht unbedingt als grauenerregende Monster. Wir zogen von Haus zu Haus. Ich lief fröhlich grinsend an der Hand meiner großen Schwester, während mein Bruder stumm und apathisch vor uns lief. Kein einziges Mal sagte er: „Süßes oder Saures!“, wenn wir an einer Tür standen. Mit jeder Minute die wir in der Dunkelheit verbrachten wurde er seltsamer. Wieder Zuhause angekommen, verschwand mein Bruder im Garten. Ich wurde in mein Bett gebracht. Es lag im ersten Stock, gegenüber dem Zimmer meiner älteren Schwester. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund hatte ich furchtbare Angst. Ich weinte, schrie und wollte nicht in das dunkle Zimmer. Meine Schwester ließ die Tür offen stehen, damit etwas Licht herein kam. Sie bekam Besuch von einem jungen Mann. Ich hörte wie sie sich küssten, kichernd die Treppe hochliefen und in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden. Durch die Wand konnte ich weitere Küsse und Stöhnen hören. Natürlich verstand ich nicht was sie da trieben. Wenige Minuten später ging die Tür wieder auf. Der Junge kam heraus und zog sich gerade sein T-Shirt an. Meine Schwester winkte ihm hinterher. Sie setze sich, noch immer nackt, vor den Spiegel und bürstete ihre Haare, summte vergnügt vor sich hin. Dann hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe. Im nächsten Moment tauchte mein Bruder in seinem Kostüm auf. Er steckte noch immer in diesem Clownskostüm. Und in der Hand hielt er ein Messer. Apathisch steuerte er auf das Zimmer meiner Schwester zu. Immer weiter auf das Summen zu. Kurz blieb er stehen, hob eine Clownsmaske auf, die auf dem Boden lag und setze sie auf. Schließlich betrat er das Zimmer meiner Schwester. Ich hört nur noch wie sie perplex: „Michael?“ rief. Dann stach er auf sie ein. Die Klinge des Messers sauste herab und mit jedem Hieb verfärbte sie sich, röter und röter. Grausame Schmerzensschreie drangen aus ihrer Kehle und erfüllten die finstere Nacht. Das Blut plätscherte, als die Tropfen vom Messer in die rote Pfütze fiele. Ich hörte wie der leblose Körper meiner Schwester dumpf auf den Boden aufschlug. Ich fing an zu weinen, auch wenn ich in diesem Moment nicht begriff was gerade geschehen war. Dennoch hatte ich eine unglaubliche Angst, so als verstünde ich nur das Grauen aber nicht die Tat selbst. Mein Bruder drehte sich um und sah mich durch die Maske hindurch an. Seine Augen waren kalt und leer von jeglichen Empfindungen…bis auf eine: reine Bosheit. Langsam ging er die Treppe herunter. Im selben Moment hörte ich ein Auto vorfahren. Meine Eltern kamen wieder und fanden ihn draußen vor dem Haus. Er stand apathisch da, hielt das blutverschmierte Messer immer noch in der Hand und starrte vor sich hin. Ich wurde darauf hin zur Adoption frei gegeben. Die Strodes, sie wohnten drei Häuser weiter, adoptierten mich sehr schnell und so nahm ich ihren Namen an, verdrängte und vergaß diese Nacht. Mein Bruder behielt seinen Namen. Er kam in eine psychiatrische Anstalt. Fünfzehn Jahre war er dort eingesperrt und gab nicht einen Ton von sich. Doch im Jahre 1978 brach er aus und kam zurück. Zurück nach Haddonfield. Zurück um mich zu finden. Dies ist der Grund, warum man sich an Halloween verkleidet. Damit einen die Monster, die Geister der Vergangenheit, das Böse nicht finden kann. Ich verkleide mich damit mein Bruder mich nicht findet. Vielleicht habt ihr schon mal von ihm gehört, von Michael…Myers. Happy Halloween und denkt dran: Verkleidet euch immer zu Halloween. Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 16:43, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende